After the Scratch
by Mabu-chan
Summary: Set right after episode 23, Brain Scratch, Faye wakes up to find Spike. They talk and something happens. Is it really Spike who's acting like that? Or is his brain waves a flurry?


_A different ending to episode 23 "Brain Scratch."_

My turquoise eyes fluttered open. The air was cold as I sat up. He sat near me on a crate, a cigarette newly lit in his mouth. His green hair was tousled and a small bead of sweat was glistening on his cheek. A cigarette sat in his mouth, the smoke clouded the air around him.

"It's you. Where am I?" I asked in a slight daze. I looked around to see television screens with bullet holes in the screens. I looked back to him and he was smiling. What a gorgeous smile it was. The way his lips curved at the end made me want to press my lips against his.

"We're in an abandoned factory. I rescued you from a soulless life, princess." He took a long drag from his cigarette and tapped the ashes away on the crate.

"Soulless life? What do you mean, Spike?" I started to stand up but I swayed a bit. Spike stood up quickly to catch me. His strong arms wrapped around my waist. I grabbed his wrist to steady myself. I looked up into his face. His eyes stared down at me.

"You almost lost your soul." He said quietly. His eyes were unmoving. I tried to pull back a bit, but his arms remained around me. I couldn't believe what was happening. He reached up and brushed away the hair that was in my face. "Why did you disappear?" He asked. His voice was a bit uneven; I could feel his heart beating.

I looked away and finally he released me. He still stared at me with his deep brown eyes. "I didn't think I would be missed." I hugged myself. The pink sweat suit I was wearing clashed with my skin color. I wanted to get out of there and change. "I thought no one cared." I whispered to no one in particular.

"God, Faye. Why would you think that?" His voice was monotone. I'd upset him before, but this seemed different. I turned to face him and he was staring at the ground. He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it with his foot.

"Maybe because no one noticed I was gone." I shuffled my feet as I picked up my phone.

"I noticed." My head shot up to face him. His head hung in disappointment. I walked near him and gently touched my hand to his cheek. His cheek was warm and soft. _Now Faye, tell him now._

"Spike…" I barely said his name and he reached for me. He held me and I held him back. My head lay on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Spike." I whispered into his ear. He shuddered a bit at the close contact. He stared at me. Moving his head closer. His lips touched mine softly. My face got hot at his touch. I stared deep into his eyes as he pulled back.

"Faye. I love you." He went in for another kiss, pulling me against his body. My body seemed to fit perfectly into his. Our tongues battled for dominance. What was rough, hard kisses turned into soft, hot kisses. I pulled away quickly. Something wasn't right. I stared at him, my breath ragged.

"You're not thinking straight are you." His eyes were a bit glazed over. It must have been what I went through. He was being affected by the Scratch treatment. I hit myself in the head. Of course, would he actually have wanted to kiss me? No, he wouldn't have. I slapped him across the face. His eyes returned to normal. "You shouldn't play with peoples feelings, Spike Spiegel." I glared at him and started to storm out of the building.

"Wait a minute! Dammit, Faye! What are you talking about?" He ran after me and grabbed my arm. He turned me to him. It wasn't my fault I was crying. He had done this to me. He was toying with my feelings. "Faye, what's going on? What'd I do?" He said in utter confusion.

"See you, space cowboy." I wrenched out of his grip and ran out of the warehouse. Men are stupid. I'm going off them for life. I lit a cigarette and went off to my ship. Now I would leave the Bebop for good.

_Author's Notes:_

_X3 I hope you all enjoyed my one-shot. I think that Faye and Spike make a good pair, but I know that they would never actually get it together. XD Please review! I will give you a cookie if you do… . . x3 _


End file.
